Creciendo entre colores
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: A Butch siempre le han encantado los colores, quizás sea culpa de su madre, la diosa Iris. Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**I**

—¡Butch! Es hora de comer— gritó su padre desde la cocina.

El niño hizo un puchero, pero se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Se sentó la mesa y tomó su tenedor para comenzar a comer, sin mirar a su padre. El mayor soltó un suspiro.

—¿Aún no terminabas de ver tus caricaturas?— preguntó.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Su padre rodó los ojos, se levantó, tomó ambos platos y caminó hacia el sofá. Butch corrió tras él feliz, prendió la tele y se sentó a lado de su padre, dándole una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

En cuanto el hombre vio aparecer un montón de osos coloridos, se arrepintió de haber cedido ante su hijo. Odiaba ese programa tan _de niña_ , pero su hijo, por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, la adoraba.

—¿Por qué te gusta eso?— preguntó externalizando sus pensamientos.

—Tiene muchos colores papi— respondió el pequeño sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

_Oh. _Tenía sentido, después de todo, su madre era la diosa del arcoíris.

**II **

—Señor, su hijo ya no puede seguir en esa escuela. Los alumnos se han quejado, los maestros se han quejado y hasta los padres de los alumnos se han quejado. Queda expulsado— sentenció la directora de la escuela.

El hombre miró a su hijo con reprobación, pero el niño le sonrió. Soltando un suspiro frustrado, tomó la mochila de Butch y salió de la escuela. En cuanto llegaron al auto, comenzó a sermonearlo sobre lo que había hecho. Le explicó que no podía ir apuntando a profesores y alumnos con una pistola para disparar agua llena de pintura. Eso había sido completamente irresponsable e infantil, y a su padre no le importaba que solo tuviera seis años.

—Pero papá, el uniforme es taaan aburrido— replicó Butch enseñando el pantalón caqui y haciendo una mueca.

El mayor sonrió al recordar como lo recibieron en el colegio. Todos los maestros, y también la directora, tenían rayas azules en sus vestimentas, al igual que los estudiantes. Pensándolo bien, había sido una buena broma.

—Al menos fue colorido— terminó diciendo quitándole importancia.

Ya encontrarían otra escuela.

**III**

—Quiero entrar al gimnasio— dijo Butch dando un portazo al entrar a la casa.

Su padre lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Ya estás en equitación, ¿por qué quieres hacer otra cosa?

El chico, que acababa de cumplir los once años, soltó un bufido de fastidio. No quería contarle a su padre como se burlaban de él en la escuela y había esperado que su padre aceptara sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué pasa Butch?—preguntó preocupado —, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Después de hacerle prometer a su padre que no lo avergonzaría y tampoco intervendría, comenzó a contarle sobre las bromas que le hacían, sobre los apodos contra su masculinidad y sobre las peleas en las que se veía envuelto, sin posibilidad alguna de ganar.

—Te enseñaré como patear traseros— le contestó su padre tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

No permitiría que nadie tratara mal a su hijo, mucho menos un grupo de niños abusivos. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia el jardín trasero, haciendo un gesto a su hijo para que lo siguiera. Tenía mucho que enseñarle.

—Oye Pa, ¿puedo meterme a Karate? Me gustan sus cinturones—preguntó siguiéndolo.

Su padre rodó los ojos, sabiendo que nunca cambiaría.

**IV**

—Papá, papá— exclamó Butch llegando a la casa.

Acababa de regresar del campamento mestizo y su madre por fin lo había reclamado. Estaba tan emocionado con la idea de saber, por fin, quien era. Se había sorprendido al principio, pero luego todo cobró sentido. Quería ver el rostro de su padre cuando se enterara.

El hombre lo recibió con un gran abrazo y comenzó a preguntarle sobre el campamento, pero Butch lo interrumpió para darle la gran noticia. Su padre le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, pero no se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué tan serio?— preguntó el chico con sospecha —¡Ya lo sabías!— acusó.

Su padre lució avergonzado, pero le explicó que él no había podido hacer nada, pues debía esperar hasta que su madre decidiera hacerle saber. A Butch le pareció una excusa muy mala, pero sabía el genio que tenían los dioses, así que entendió porque su padre actuó con prudencia.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo— comenzó—, pero puedo perdonarte si me llevas a un lugar.

Su padre entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que podía salir con cualquier cosa, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar la propuesta.

—Quiero tatuarme— comentó con una sonrisa, y el hombre le preguntó que quería hacerse — Un arcoíris, por supuesto.

Su padre aceptó riendo, pensando que podría haber sido algo peor y tomó las llaves del auto para salir de casa, listo para "hacerse perdonar".


End file.
